


Becoming One

by regardinglove



Series: BTL!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BTL!Verse, DeanCas - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardinglove/pseuds/regardinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Behind the Lens ended? What became of Dean and Cas? In a series of three one-shots, get a better look at what happened after Dean beat cancer.</p><p>Part 2 of 3: The proposal happened, Sam and Jess had their first baby, and now it's time for a wedding. It's an easy affair with only their close family and friends. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming One

Dean feels like he’s dying, but it’s not from cancer this time.  
  
Too many people are around him; too much activity is flurrying around the room. People are coming up to him asking questions about flowers and other things Dean has no clue about, and with a huff of breath he shoos them all away to Jess, their fearless wedding planner (who is handling things amazingly considering she’s eight months pregnant). He feels the panic rise in his system when it hits him that this is it, this is happening. Dean is going to marry Castiel Novak in a ceremony in front of all their family and friends, everyone watching him with teary-eyed gazes. He’s getting married, an event Dean never thought he’d be alive to see. He should be filled with an overflowing amount of joy, but all he feels is a sickness in his gut and sweat on his palms.  
  
He catches a look at the clock. It’s 5:15, exactly three hours away from the ceremony. He breathes deeply and perches himself against the nearest door, trying to not pass out from the anxiety. He focuses on the breaths leaving and entering his body; four breaths in, one breath out. Four breaths in, one breath out. Dean pushes out every other sensation in the room, just focusing on himself.  
  
“Mr. Winchester, can I interrupt?” a voice calls, pulling Dean out of his focused state.  
  
He looks up into the eyes of a rather frantic man, his face looking confused and a bit distressed. Dean glances down at the nametag he wears and rubs a hand over his face.  
  
“Yeah, shoot. What do you need, Garth?”  
  
Garth doesn’t answer but instead looks away, gesturing for Dean to follow him. At first Dean want to tell this kid to screw off, that he has too many other problems to deal with as is, but instead he just sighs heavily and follows Garth into the next room, where he witnesses the biggest disaster of the day.  
  
“I thought you would want to see this firsthand,” Garth trails off. He ducks his head and hides his face from Dean, and that’s probably a good thing. He can already feel the redness rising to his cheeks.  
  
“Garth, what the hell happened here?” Dean exclaims as he takes in the room. The ice sculpture that was meant for the reception is in a melted heap on the floor, water pooling around their feet. The carpet is soaked to the core and only thing left is a piece of angel wing, still melting into the ground.  
  
“I can explain! I thought I told the caterers to come at eight, but they came a few hours ago. They just left the ice and left, no explanations. I should’ve been here to intercept them, I should’ve been better! Dangit, ain’t this typical. Good going, Garth!” he reprimands himself, getting down on all fours to grab the ice pieces off the floor.  
  
Dean sighs, kneeling on the floor with Garth. “Hey, kid, it wasn’t your fault. I just can’t deal with this right now. You just go and find Jess, okay? She’s blonde, about yea-high, and knows all about this wedding. Find her. It’ll be okay,” Dean says, trying to reassure Garth.  
  
The other man grins and gets up with Dean, pulling him into an embrace. “Oh golly, Dean! That’s mighty fine of ya. I’ll go find Jess. It’ll be okay!” he calls as he runs away, his ass soaked with water.  
  
He just shakes his head and wanders back into the crowd, avoiding anyone who looks like they’re going to give him trouble. Again the sensation of being trapped closes in on him and then Dean’s running, running out of the banquet hall and into the adjoining garden, collapsing on a bench there.  
  
“Just breathe, Dean. Breathe, that’s all,” he whispers to himself, trying to dispel his racing pulse and his anxious mind. He clutches the bench with his fingers until they ache; he closes his eyes to shut out any light. He tries to breathe normally but soon it grows frantic, building in his gut until he’s pretty sure he’s hyperventilating.  
  
“Dean? Dean! What’s going on?” A familiar, frantic voice reaches his ears, and then there are rough hands on his face, coaxing him to open his eyes.  
  
He glances up and finds Cas looking down at him with worry in his features, his fiance running his hands over his jaw, his forehead, little kisses appearing at his neck. Dean gives into Cas and lets him check him out, lets him explore to find out that everything is okay. When Cas holds Dean at arms length he blushes at the absolute love he sees in Cas’s gaze, the burning in his blue eyes. It exterminates any fear Dean had in his gut about this wedding, instead feeling his fiance’s excitement seep into his being.  
  
“Are you okay?” Cas asks lowly, looking into Dean’s eyes.  
  
He grins and pecks a kiss onto Cas’s lips. “I am now that you’re here. How does your presence alone always bring me down from panic?” he questions, crooking his head to get a better view of Cas’s now blushing cheeks.  
  
“I...don’t know,” he replies. “Fate, I guess.”  
  
Dean laughs and gets up from the bench, throwing an arm around Cas. “Then I’m glad fate brought us together. I would be lost without ya, Cas. Really.”  
  
He grins at that and follows Cas back into the banquet hall, a disgruntled Jess coming up to them from across the way.  
  
“Dean! Cas! Where have you two been, and isn’t it bad luck to see the husband before the wedding?” she pries, hitting Dean with her planner.  
  
“Hey! What was that for?” he yells at the blonde, trying to ignore the harsh glare in her eyes.  
  
“What was that for? You both have been flouncing around all day! Did you two forget that your wedding photos are being taken right now? They can’t do anything without you two yahoos there!” She pushes them back out into the garden. “Your entire wedding party is at the gazebo. Go find them and be back here by six thirty. This wedding will be perfect!” she calls as they walk away, and Dean just grins. As long as he’s marrying Cas, everything will be perfect. 

* * *

At exactly 8:15 p.m, Dean finds himself a nervous wreck again. His hands are trembling as he stands at the altar, awaiting Cas to walk down the aisle. The little white church Cas insisted they get married in is full of the jubilant faces of his family and friends, and he’s trying to hide his hitching breaths when all the eyes land on him. Clearly he isn’t doing a great job though because a hand lands on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He doesn’t have to gaze back to know it’s Sam’s.  
  
The music begins and the crowd falls silent as groomspeople come down the aisle. Jess is first, her flowing teal dress complimenting her growing belly nicely. She throws Sam a grin before taking her spot on the opposite side of the arch, throwing him a wink. She is then followed by Kevin Tran, a good friend Cas had in college, and his two brothers, Balthazar and Michael, who came despite their father’s command not to. To top it all off little Ellen prances down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere, a bright grin on her face.  
  
Finally, Cas appears at the back with Gabriel by his side, the two coming down the aisle as the guests rise to their feet, the wedding march swelling into the grand concerto as Gabriel claps Dean and Cas’s hands together.  
  
“If you hurt him in any way, I’ll eat your heart,” Gabe whispers into Dean’s ear when he’s close, and he trembles despite himself. Gabriel laughs and takes his place at Cas’s side, the guests taking a seat when the minister comes to the front.  
  
“Alright, let’s begin,” Chuck Shurley says from the pulpit, dressed in a black suit instead of his pajamas for the occasion. Dean to this day is convinced that Chuck is actually God, but of course he would never admit to it. “We’re here today to witness the joining of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester in holy matrimony. Marriage is a gift…”  
  
And Chuck goes on for a good ten minutes, talking about love and how it can be found despite any circumstance. He goes on about the love story of Cas and Dean, going off the information they gave him. Dean grins when Chuck tells the proposal story to the guests, and Cas smiles too, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. Before Dean knows it the vows are being made, Cas breathing easily before pulling out a notecard with his handwriting on it.  
  
“Dean,” he begins, that blue gaze reaching into his, “When I first laid eyes on you I was taken aback. You were, are, beautiful. You shone like the stars above us the night you proposed, and from that first meeting I knew you were going to be important in my life. Our journey to love was a long one, but it was worth it. When all the odds were against us we rewrote destiny, getting past cancer, breakups, and even that one time you got us lost and we ended up at the Canadian border. I loved you through it all, Dean Winchester, and I love you now. I will always love you.”  
  
Dean isn’t a big crier, but he finds tears running down his cheeks when Cas slides a thin, copper band unto his ring finger, a nice addition to the silver engagement band Cas bought him. Then Sam hands him his own vows, and he takes a deep breath. He clears his throat and looks at Cas with a gleam in his eye, and then the words are falling out of his mouth without Dean even looking at the card.  
  
“Cas, what can I possibly say? I never expected to be up here today. When you live your life with cancer you hardly ever look past the next day. Possibly the next week if you’re feeling good, but never into the next year or decade. But you came into my life and changed all of that. You told me that I was worth fighting for, and I have you to thank for why I’m here today. When I am with you I forget that I once was a man with cancer; now I’m just a healthy, thirty-five year old guy who is completely in love with you. And I’m not good with words so I’m sorry if this is broken, but the important thing I want you to realize is that I will always love you. We’re forever, understand that? I love you and I’m never letting you go.”  
  
He wipes away the excess tears on his face and tries to keep it together. He said he wouldn’t cry, but just looking into Cas’s bright smile is enough to break him apart. He almost forgets to grab the gold band from Sam, but a quick prod from his brother reminds him. He grabs it and looks into Cas’s eyes as he slides it on, gripping Cas’s fingers before he lets go. It still hasn’t hit him that he’s going to be a married man in three, two, one.  
  
“Well then, by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and...well...husband,” Chuck stumbles awkwardly, and the entire crowd gets a laugh. “You may now kiss each other.”  
  
Dean leans in but Cas is quicker, pulling him into a dip that gets the entire guest list roaring. Cas’s lips are warm and familiar on his, and all fear in Dean’s gut fades with the touch. And when Cas pulls them back up, Dean can feel the crimson blush on his cheeks. They walk down the aisle to roaring applause, the group following them out of the church. A few seconds later the limo driver they hired pulls up in the Impala, and the newly married couple slides into the back as the guests wave them off.  
  
A hand lands on his knee and Dean takes it, wrapping his fingers around Cas’s. He leans into his husband’s shoulder as the car drives away into the night.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
